nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons (Kid Icarus)
This article is about the weapons obtained in Sacred Training Chambers, for Pit's standard weapon, see Palutena's Bow. For the ultimate weapons equipped in the final battle, see Three Sacred Treasures. In the ''Kid Icarus'' series, Weapons and enchantments can be obtained from Zeus in the Sacred Training Chambers. When the chamber is entered, Zeus will make Pit go through his training. Monoliths will start to fall towards Pit, and he must dodge or destroy them with his arrows to stay alive. If he succeeds, Zeus will let Pit chose one of three weapons. The weapons are sought after by more than Pit though; Plutons, Pluton Flies and Sticky Talons steal one of the weapon if they touch Pit, which they then sell to the Black Market. Pit must thus buy it back at the market, or earn it again in a Sacred Training Chamber if he wants to keep using it. Activation Weapons can not be used at any time however. The games have different requirements, though both involves the life meter. In Kid Icarus the first weapon obtained requires two life bars. The next weapon requires three bars, and to use the last one a fourth bar is needed. As long as the weapons are activated however, it has no effect if the life bar falls below the activation level. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, each weapon has their own activation level. Fire Arrows require 2 bars of life, the Sacred bow requires three bars, and to use the Protective Crystals Pit needs 4 full life bars. In this game the weapons deactivate if Pit's health falls below the required amount. For unknown reasons, fortresses seems to be surrounded by mystical auras which prevents the use of weapons. Pit is thus forced to fight without the aid of them every time he enters a fortress. As soon as he exits it however, the weapons will work as before. List of weapons Fire With the Fire Arrows, a fireball will circle each of Pits arrows. The fireball causes equal damage to the arrow itself, but unlike the arrows it does not disappear after hitting a target. This allows Pit to hit several enemies in one shot, and also hit enemies even if he aims wrong, as the fireball increases the reach. Sacred Bow The Sacred Bow, or Long Bow in Of Myths and Monsters, is an improved bow compared to Palutena's Bow. Arrows launched with the Sacred Bow travel further and faster than with other bows, thus extending Pit's reach. Like the standard bow however, only one arrow can be in the air at a time. Protective Crystal When activated, two Protective Crystals will start to circle around Pit. These crystals protect Pit by dealing damage equal to his strength to any enemy who touches them. This is useful to remain safe when a lot of enemies surround Pit, but he must be careful! Fast enemies can manage to slip between the crystals and avoid damage. Category:Kid Icarus